1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a producing method of a solid state pickup device, and attaching method and device for the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a producing method of a solid state pickup device which can be assembled with high precision in positioning even without using a package, and attaching method and device for the same.
2. Description Related to the Prior Art
A solid state pickup element such as a CCD sensor is generally contained in a package with wiring, and used as a solid state pickup device. If there occurs offsetting between the solid state pickup element and a prism with respect to a path of the incident light, a signal is incorrectly generated due to a difference between an in-focus position of the light and an incident position of the solid state pickup element.
JP-A 9-074523 discloses a method of fixedly attaching the solid state pickup device to prevent offsetting in the position. The solid state pickup device is mounted on a base plate. A prism is opposed to the solid state pickup device in a path of passage of the light. Four support pins are fixed on, and project from, a prism case. Ends of the support pins are inserted in through holes at four corners of the base plate. The pin ends are attached to the through holes by soldering, to connect the support pins with the base plate.
JP-A 2000-350105 discloses a construction for reducing an error in the positioning in the connection between the support pins and the base plate.
However, there is a problem in a low precision in the positioning in those known techniques. This is because of the support pins used between the prism case and the base plate for positioning the solid state pickup device, or because of the support pins and the connection members used between a prism block and a base for attachment of the solid state pickup device.
JP-A 2001-028431 discloses a construction in which cutouts are formed in corners or edge portions of a package for fixing the solid state pickup element. Projections of a positioning mechanism are engaged with cutouts of the package, for positioning the package.
JP-A 2000-134528 discloses a method of positioning the solid state pickup element by monitoring an output of the solid state pickup element. However, this has a shortcoming in complexity and difficulty in the adjustment.
The solid state pickup device must be positioned and fixed in the camera. It is likely that degradation in the quality occurs due to unevenness in the sensitivity typically when there is no precise coincidence between an optical axis of the lens and that of the solid state pickup element as designed.
Thus, the prior art has a problem in high complexity in the positioning, because high precision is required in the positioning of the solid state pickup element in a package, and positioning the package relative to a lens block in a lens barrel.
In general, a package is used as a reference of positioning the solid state pickup element relative to the lens block in a camera with the solid state pickup element. However, there is no known technique of effectively simplifying, and heightening precision in, positioning of the solid state pickup element in a package, or positioning the package relative to the lens block in a lens barrel.